Work In Progress
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: A collection of stories that I wrote during the time I've been on here that I have yet to post or finish. All are Nalu theme based, multiple chapter stories. Each chapter will include a small summary. You, the readers can tell me which ones you like best and think I should continue or post next. Each story has anywhere from 1-3 chapters. Things may change once it's actually posted.
1. I: Lessons In Love

**Hello again! I would like to thank everyone for reading this and know that each of these stories have been sitting in my laptop for months now, waiting for a chance to upload them or for me to figure out more to the plot. I will accept and tips or advice, if you didn't like something or think I should add something, just let me know. I take all reviews and messages very seriously.**

**The idea of this came from ClumsyMustache who writes "Unfinished Stories". I was given permission to use their idea.**

**Summary: Lucy is Wendy's high school teacher. Natsu is her older brother who comes to a parent/teacher meeting in place of his father. The pinkette is immediately taken by the blond. Her...Not so much.**

* * *

Lessons in Love

Chapter 1

The Strict Teacher

"Hello?"

"Natsu, I am caught up at work and I need you to go to Wendy's parent-teacher conference for me." Natsu groaned into his phone. Damn his old man for having such a hectic schedule. He was starving and was planning on getting something to eat at the moment, having skipped his lunch break under the orders of his father. Now he has to skip another meal for that man.

"Fine, but you owe me, old man." A chuckle was heard from the other line before the man agreed. After hanging up, Natsu quickly made the first u-turn he could and headed in the direction of his little sisters high school. Going back there would bring back memories. He hasn't been there since he graduated so maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

He began to wonder if Gildarts still taught there and if Makarov was still the principle. That old fart gave him numerous detentions over the years. All that time wasted after school when he could have spent that with his friends. Those were the fun times, they really were.

Pulling into the parking lot of the large high school, he glanced at the familiar surroundings. Not much has changed, then again it's only been four years. Students piled out of the front double doors, each talking and laughing as they made their way home. The pinkette climbed out of his car and made his way through the crowd of students to the front entrance. He took a glance at the sign hanging above the door.

Magnolia High School.

Waves of nostalgia hit him as he passed over the threshold, occasionally a student would bump into him as they paid little attention to their surroundings but he just kept walking. He remembered that he was just like that and didn't let it get to him. He approached the main office, having forgotten to ask his father what room she would be in, and walked up to the large desk. Sitting behind it was the familiar sight of the silver haired beauty he had know throughout his high school years and even before that.

She was a real looker even now, his high school friends always had a crush on her but even though he found her attractive, he was never interested in her as anything more than a friend. He figured growing up with the woman's little sister probably helped in that aspect.

"Hey Mirajane." Natsu greeted. Her blue eyes shifted from the paper she was currently working on before turning to him. They widened before she jumped up and reached over the desk to pull the man into her arms.

"Oh my! Natsu, it's been so long! How have you been? I missed you so much!" She cried out. He struggled to breath, no longer used to the strength behind her hugs. He managed to choke out a few words before she finally let him go, leaving him gasping for air. She apologized for her lack of control before flattening any wrinkles from her clothes and proceeded to regain her composure.

"Yeah, it has been awhile, hasn't it? But I've been doing fine, well as I good as I can with working under my idiot of a father. What about you, anything new occur since the last time we spoke?" He questioned the girl. She immediately went into a long discussion about the progression of her love life, her brothers love life and even her little sisters. He could tell that this was going to drag on for a long time because, lets face it, Mirajane could talk you to death. He glanced at his watch before he realized just what time it was. He had already been here for a good half hour and now he was twenty minutes late for the meeting. He just hopes that he didn't miss it.

"So what brings you here Natsu?" Mirajane's voice calls him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Mira but I have to go. I was supposed to be at the parent-teacher conference twenty minutes ago." With that said, he rushed off without even getting the floor or class room number he was supposed to go to. He knew his way around the school just as he did back when he attended here but he had no idea which room to go to. He knew that Wendy was in the eleventh grade, which meant she was on the second floor but there were just too many classrooms to know for sure.

In Magnolia High, there is a floor for each grade. Ninth grade was on the fourth floor, tenth on the third floor and so on until you got to the first floor. He jogged his way up the stairs, his dress shoes clicked with each step as he tried to get there as fast as possible. The stuffy yet perfectly tailored gray suit he was wearing only made it harder to move freely. Wendy had told him of her teacher before. She loved talking about her but she always made a point to say how strict she was.

He just hoped that she would be willing to give him a break since he has never done this before. He reached the top of the stairs and threw open the door before looking both ways down the hall. He ran to the only open door he saw, panting as he went. He ran into the doorway and stopped just inside.

"Sorry I'm late!" He announced in between pants. He noticed a room full of eyes turn to him, some with amusement shining in them while others seemed upset. There were even a few eyes on him that clearly liked what they saw belonging to the women present in the classroom. He noticed his little sister sitting in the back of the class with her head hung low in embarrassment. He didn't know she would be here.

"You must be Mr. Dragneel." Natsu turned his eyes to the woman who spoke to find his breath stolen away. Standing there with her arms crossed and a look in her eyes that spelled trouble for him, he found her to be utterly sexy. The woman's gorgeous blond hair was pinned back into a tight bun with a few strands of her bangs falling down into her delicate face.

Her deep brown eyes glared at him and her pale skin looked porcelain under the florescent lights. She wore a black knee-length pencil skirt and a white short sleeve blouse that was tucked in. He nodded before his eyes trailed down her curvacious form, stopping at the black stilettos before moving back up again, pausing for a split second on her rather large bust. She cleared her throat and pulled his attention back up to her beautiful face and he could see that she saw him checking her out. And she was _pissed._

A few people in the room scoffed while others chuckled at the scene in front of him. Mostly the men found it rather amusing, probably because they had done it themselves. Wendy internally cried out at this embarrassing scene. How could her brother be so stupid? Had she not warned him before of her teacher?

"Mr. Dragneel, I'll have you know that I do not tolerate tardiness. Now, you can wait outside in the hall until I am finished with the other parents. I will speak with you later about this matter." Natsu's eyes widened. Was she really kicking him out of class like she would for one of her students? When he saw her unwavering look, he sighed before turning around and marching out of the classroom.

Now this really brought back memories. How many times has he done this in the past? Too many to count. He groaned as the time slowly ticked by. How long does one damn meeting take? The door opened up beside him and finally the parents began to leave out followed by their children. Several glances were cast his way but he ignored them. When the last parent left, the teacher popped her head out the door.

"Mr. Dragneel, you may come in now." Her voice called out to him. He followed her back inside to find Wendy now sitting up front. He walked closer to the blunette and smiled at her but she just gave him a look that he didn't quite understand. The blond teacher walked forward and extended her hand out to Natsu.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Dragneel, my name is Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Should I scrap it? Have any ideas of how you would like this to play out? Please review or PM me so that I know!**


	2. II: Heiress Undercover

**Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a Detective for Magnolia PD working on a case to bring down the infamous Sabertooth Gang. When their only undercover is found dead, they have to look towards an unlikely person in the hopes that she could help to bring down her fiance and her father. Will she help the PD? Or will she turn against them and tell her father and fiance about their investigation? Will she become the agent that Natsu needs or a double agent who gives off misleading information?**

* * *

Heiress Undercover

Chapter 1

The news no one wants to hear

Strolling into headquarters, Natsu's pink hair swayed softly with each step. A smile adorned his handsome features and he flashed a toothy grin at all the coworkers that he passed. Each shot him a quick greeting, him returning most with a wave or a simple "hey," as he walked. Reaching his desk, he pulled his gun and holster from his side and placed it into the bottom drawer before taking a seat and staring at the large pile of folders sitting on top of his desk.

His charcoal eyes closed for a moment as a sigh passed through his lips. If there was anything he hated about his job, it was the paperwork! Being a detective, he loved the thrill of hunting down the criminals. The stakeouts, the chase, and finally, the capture. It was always a rush when he caught the one behind whatever it was they were doing. Leaning forward, he pressed the power button on his computer as he heard the quiet hum of it coming to life. His screen lit up, showing the Windows logo and then asking him for his log in information.

Just as his fingers moved to the keyboard, a voice called out behind him making him pause in his actions and turn around. His dark eyes landed upon the deep blue ones of none other than Mirajane Strauss. She had, at one point, been one of the best detectives known to Magnolia PD. But that has long since changed. She was no longer willing to work in the field and now remained behind the desk as a receptionist. "Natsu, the captain would like to see you." She stated, her voice as sweet as it always was.

With a sigh, Natsu nodded and thanked Mira for relaying the message before standing up and making his way towards the back where the captains office was. In the corner of his eye, he could see his long time best friend and rival smirking at him. The dark haired man was leaning back in his chair, his booted feet propped up on his desk with his hands behind his head. "What did you do this time, flame brain?" Gray Fullbuster questioned. Natsu shot him a look, silently relaying for him to back off for he himself wasn't even sure.

It was never a good thing when the captain asked to see you. Normally she would just send Mira with whatever instructions she had. The only time she saw you personally was when you fucked up. Running a hand through his pink locks, Natsu stopped just outside the all white door that held a plaque on the side that read "Captain Erza Scarlet." Tapping three times on the door, he heard the okay on the other side of the door for him to enter.

Charcoal met brown as he locked eyes with his boss, her gaze stern and her expression showed that she wasn't very happy. Then again, she never really was. "Dragneel, thank you for coming in so quickly. Please take a seat, we need to talk." Natsu eyed the red head for a moment, this was definitely not good. Normally she would just start right off with scolding him for whatever he had done wrong, so what was so bad that she wanted him to sit down?

Erza grabbed the water that was sitting on her large oak desk and took out two small pills to deal with the constant headaches she always seemed to have. Shoving the pills into her mouth, she quickly swallowed them with a long gulp of the water before closing the lid and turning her attention back to the pinkette who finally took a seat. "Natsu, we have a problem."

"I figured as much, you don't usually make me come all the way to your office just to give me an assignment or something." The pinkette responded. Erza narrowed her beautiful brown eyes at the sarcasm that laced his words. Clearing her throat, she continued as if he hadn't said anything which only served to worry Natsu even further. "Your informant in the Sabertooth case, Yukino Aguria," She paused as she waited for Natsu's acknowledgment. When he nodded, she took a breath and continued. "She's been found dead."

Natsu's dark eyes widened, shock immediately taking place over the cautious look he had been wearing a moment ago. "What?" He questioned, hoping that he had heard Erza wrong. Erza sighed, she knew that this would be difficult for Natsu to hear. Not only did he personally ask Yukino for help, but he had promised to get her out of this situation once everything was finished. Natsu had grown to like the white haired girl, even if only as a friend.

"Yes, unfortunately it's true. It seems her cover was blown. They found out that she was working for the police, even though they don't actually know what branch but once they even hear a rumor of such things, you're done for." Natsu knew this all too well. Yukino may have been the first informant he had in this case, but he had seen what happened to anyone who betrayed the Sabertooth gang. It never ended well.

Natsu leaned forward, placing his forehead in his hand as his elbow leaned against his knee. How could this have happened? Last he checked, they had no idea what Yukino was doing. It didn't seem as if they suspected anything! "H-how?" Natsu managed to choke out. He just couldn't figure out how they knew! Another sigh came from the red head as she leaned back in her chair and began to massage her temples. All this stress was going to give her wrinkles.

"I'm not sure, Natsu. No one is. Everyone was certain that she hadn't been discovered. There wasn't a single sign that they had suspected her." She explained. Everything that had anything to do with this case seemed to go wrong. As if it were cursed or something. "So, now we have to figure out what we're going to do next." Erza stood up, turning her back to him as she gazed out the floor to ceiling windows.

"Any ideas?" Natsu asked, he himself had no clue where to go from here. She was his only way inside the gang, his only way of gathering information since Sabertooth kept themselves way too guarded for anyone of their own undercover's to get in. Erza continued gazing out the window, her lips stretched into a thin line as she thought hard on this situation.

"I fear the only thing we can do is go to her." Once more, Natsu found his eyes widening. He stood up quickly, his mind racing. How could they ever manage to turn her against her own fiance? "How am I supposed to do that?" Natsu asked in exasperation. Were they really getting that desperate to take such a risk? This could blow their entire operation to bits. Completely destroy months of hard work in a matter of minutes!

"Look, we need someone higher up on the food chain. Someone close to Sting. Yukino was a great pick, but she's no where near the other. If this goes well, we'll have an informant who is constantly by Stings side and the one he would least suspect. What's even better is that she's not only close to Sting, but Jude as well. And if she truly doesn't know about what they are up to, then she would more than likely help us." Erza elaborated.

"But what if she does know?" Natsu questioned. There were just too many if's when it came to this plan. What if she does know? What if she's involved? And if she doesn't, how do they know she won't just run for the hills? What if she tips off Sting to what they are doing? Or gives them false and misleading information? "We will just have to deal with that when we get to it. But I'm fairly certain that she doesn't know."

"But this is her own father _and _her fiance we're talking about! How can you expect her to betray them?" Erza turned to face him this time, brown eyes gazing at him. The wisdom and experience that Erza had was clearly shown within her deep brown eyes. "I don't _expect _anything. We can only hope that she is willing to help us."

Natsu left Erza's office not too long after that, a scowl present on his lips. He had no clue on how he was going to manage this, but it seemed that Erza had complete faith in him, which was definitely something new to him. She usually expected him to fuck something up, he wasn't sure what to make of this change. "Hey flametard, what did the captain say this time? Did you destroy another building while trying to apprehend one lousy criminal?"

Natsu's gaze shifted to his dark haired rival, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Shut the fuck up, prick! You have no idea what just happened!" The serious tone that Natsu used had surprised Gray. His dark brow furrowing in confusion. He stood up, having been in the same position as when Natsu first walked passed him earlier. He closed the short distance that was between him and Natsu, placing his hands in his pockets.

"What's up? What happened in there?" Gray asked, rather worried about what had gotten Natsu in such a fowl mood. Normally, Erza scolding him would just scare him a bit but he would still in the end laugh a bit about it. No, this was something completely different. Natsu sighed, shooting his rival a quick glance before he explained all that Erza had said and at the end, Gray stood there, staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Are you serious? She wants us to try and pull the Heartfilia heir into this?" Gray seemed just as shocked as Natsu was when he was first told. When Natsu nodded in response, Gray closed his mouth, trying to swallow this new bit of information. "I can't believe Yukino's gone." Gray practically whispered. Everyone here at the station was getting used to having her around. She was always friendly and kind, it just seemed that she had gotten involved with the wrong people at a young age and was never able to get out.

"Tell me about it." Natsu sighed once more before heading back over to his computer and sitting down. He had a lot of thinking to do and had no idea where to start. How would he ever manage to get close to the girl? She was always surrounded by friends and gang members, even if she didn't know who they were. Then again, maybe she did know. It was hard to tell. She never gave off the impression of someone who would be willing to do the things that her father and fiance have done, but maybe she knew about it but chose to ignore it? Only time will tell and Natsu had a lot to do in the mean time.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I'm back once more and would love to know what you think of this. This has been sitting in my documents for about maybe five months now and I actually really like this one. I read a lot of James Patterson books and this is right up my alley so please, let me know what you think! Thanks so much!**


	3. III: The Science of Love

**A/N: Okay, so I'm actually really excited about this one. I have so many different ideas to go with this story that I couldn't help but write it out. This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written, which might be pathetic since others can write so much more but 4,188 words without the author note or summary. I really _really _hope you all like this as much as I do. There are a total of three stories that I truly can not wait to do. This one, Heiress Undercover from the chapter before this and another that's called Delusional. I'll let you give that one some thought. I'm not settled on the title to this one so that will probably change. But each of these three stories will be a bit different than I normally do. This one will be eventual Nalu, but not centered around just that like most of my others. Delusional will partially be a tragedy kind of story.**

**Summary: The world is at war and everyone is involved. Lucy, a world renown scientist is forced into making a drug to aid in the extraction of information from anyone that they deem an enemy. But when forced to use this drug for the first time herself, she's hesitant. This was never what she had wanted. Knowing that she had no choice, she entered the interrogation room with a heavy heart knowing that everyone they torture using her drug will be hurt because of her. But, the one sitting tied to the chair was not who she would have expected and now she finds herself struggling even more with what she would be forced to do.**

* * *

The Science of Love

Chapter 1

Lucy stood in the middle of her laboratory. Sorrow filled brown eyes scanned over the paper work that she held in her trembling hand. This is what they had wanted, all of the results were perfect, so why was she so upset? Because this isn't what she herself had wanted. Never in her life had she imagined that her career choice as a scientist would bring her here. She had worked so hard on medicinal advancement. She had already discovered vaccines that proved successful and helped thousands of people all over the world. But, she just couldn't seem to figure out that one cure. She just couldn't get it right. She was slowly loosing hope.

When they came and rounded her up, they told her that she would just be working to help keep the troops alive. Working on cures, antidotes and things such as that. That she would be a part of something good. Something like that had always been her lifelong ambition. Lucy had always wanted something good to come from her work. She had never thought that they'd force her into torture. This drug, the very one that took her two years to develop is finally done. The blond knew that the higher ups would be thrilled but she was tempted to toss away the results so they couldn't use it as a weapon. If they did, then every single torture, every single death, all that blood would be on her hands. And she couldn't handle that.

This drug, it had the ability to make someones nerves much more sensitive. Decrease their tolerance to pain by extraordinary amounts. It could make a simple paper cut feel as if your hand was being cut off. Increase the amount of pain one feels tenfold which, she knew all too well, would be used to torture the enemy. With this they could deal out so much more pain without actually having to inflict the damage needed for it. Thus meaning they can keep the enemy alive longer. The longer they stay alive, the more torture they could inflict until they got what they needed from the captive. Once they were finished with them, she knew that the only thing left for that person was death.

Lucy had been debating on escaping for quite some time now, but she was never able to think of a way. Nor did she ever truly have the motivation to do it. And that was mainly out of fear. If she were to leave here, more than likely she would just end up in the same position that she is in now, just on another side. At least here, she has some form of freedom. For all she knew, it could get worse. It's hard to imagine that anything could get worse than this but she had heard the stories. She knew what it meant to be an enemy to the other side. And even if she did manage to escape and not get captured by the enemy, where would she go? No one would help her, they would never risk themselves for her sake and quite frankly, she wouldn't blame them.

It also didn't help that Lucy knew that if she escaped, she would be tracked down. They would do everything to find her and bring her back. The door to her laboratory slid open, the swooshing sound drawing the blonds attention as her sad eyes turned to one of the guards. The man had an air of authority about him as he stood there, looking over her through his blue shaded glasses. His silver hair was pushed back, his gray eyes taking a moment to glance over the lab before turning to Lucy once more. "The master would like to speak with you." He stated, his voice cool and lacking any sort of emotion. There wasn't very many people that she liked in here, if any at all. And this man she truly despised. He thought of himself as above all others. Thinking that no one could outsmart him or be stronger than him. Except the master, of course. He practically worshiped the ground that man walked on.

Sighing, the blond scientist nodded. Her eyes turned back to the paper in her hands, placing it back into it's file and hoping that he didn't see. She didn't want to give it up. To give them something like that to use in such a way. It went against everything she believed in. But she also knew that the master wouldn't be willing to wait much longer. The masters patience was already wearing thin with her and her reluctance to help them. "Is that the results of the drug?" The silver haired man asked, pointing to the paper she had just put away. He quickly approached, his hand grasping the folder from her and quickly opening it. Well, there was no way to deny it now.

"Give it back, Rustyrose." Lucy commanded. Brown eyes narrowed as she waited, hand out for him to return the file to her. A smirk began to pull at his lips, his gray eyes shooting from the paper to her. She could see the excitement pooling within them, it was clear that he couldn't wait to get his hands on this drug. She had to admit that she was surprised that he could even understand what was on the paper. It was mainly numbers and graphs, a portion showing the toxins it was built with to give the wanted result. The silver haired man ignored her as he continued to study the paper before finally pulling his eyes away and grinning up at her.

"Very good work, Lucy. Master will definitely be pleased." He continued to hold the file, ignoring her hand and her stare as he turned around and headed for the exit. "Come with me, it's time to put this invention of yours to good use. After we speak to the master, of course." With a scowl lingering upon the blonds pink lips, she reluctantly followed behind the silver haired man. This wasn't good. If only there was some way to prolong the use of it. Do something to make sure that they couldn't get their hands on this drug. She wanted nothing to do with this. But she knew there was no denying it now. Rustyrose was already certain of the results, so if she attempted to claim that there was still something wrong with it, they wouldn't be too happy. Especially since they would know that she was lying.

Her black heels clicked with each step she took, her white lab coat swaying behind her as they walked at a quick pace. Lucy wanted to drag it out, take as long as possible to get there but she knew that if she slowed down, Rustyrose would only drag her along to force her to keep up. She had taken quite a bit of abuse over the time she had been here until she learned to just do as she was asked. If she did, then things would go pretty smoothly for her. In this type of situation, her morals prevented her from obeying. Or, at the very least, made it extremely hard for her.

They stopped in front of an elevator, the guard quickly pushing the button several times as if it would come quicker the more he pressed it. His black booted foot tapped against the floor, a sign of just how impatient he felt at the moment. A ding filled the stark white hallway, signaling that the elevator had arrived before the doors slid open and they moved themselves inside. Rustyrose leaned forward, pressing the bottom for the ninth floor before the doors slid closed and the elevator began it's climb from the basement all the way up to the highest level. There was no music playing in this elevator, the only sounds being the quiet hum of the elevator as it rose. When the doors opened once more, they were no longer staring at the all white hallway. In it's place was deep maroon walls with dark wood floors. A deep green rug ran down the length of the hallway and the walls were filled with expensive art and portraits.

Rustyrose got out of the elevator first, turning left and heading towards their masters office as Lucy followed closely behind him. After passing several dark wood doors, they came to a stop in front of the very last one at the end of the hall. A silver plaque hung on the door, the dark letters in the center spelling out the name of who the room belonged to.

_Master Hades._

Knocking three times, Rustyrose waited until the master beckoned them inside. He walked in, leaving the door open behind him so that Lucy could enter as he approached the large desk. "Master, it's finished. We finally have the drug that you've been waiting for." Rustyrose spoke, his excitement clear in his tone as Lucy closed the door behind her and took a seat in one of the deep green chairs in front of the masters desk.

Dark eyes turned to Lucy, as if the master was looking at her for the truth. His long white hair fell to his back, one eye covered by a black eye patch. Lucy's brown eyes shifted to the floor, she had always hated to make eye contact with this man from the very beginning. The look he held in his eye was always too much for her. It was easy to see just how evil of a man he was and the sight always gave her chills. She always felt that if she held eye contact for too long that she would become corrupted herself. Hades reached forward, grasping the file from Rustyrose and glancing over it.

After a moment, he sat the folder down on his large oak desk as he smirked at Lucy. "Well, you've done excellent work, my dear Lucy. You have most certainly proven yourself today." Lucy did not acknowledge his words, and Hades showed no sign of caring. This was usual for her. During her time here, she rarely spoke, and when she did, it was short and quick responses. She didn't like to associate with anyone here. Hades instead turned his attention back to Rustyrose. "Rusty, ready the prisoner for questioning. Lucy and I shall be down very shortly. I think it's only right that she gets to be the first one to use it since she created it."

The blonds eyes shot up and met with the sinister one of Hades. His smirk was still clear upon his lips but there was something else in his eyes. A look that said he was challenging her. It was possible that he wanted to see if she could really do it. To see if she would go that last stretch for them, or if she would just break down in the process. He was definitely testing her, that she knew for sure. But, if she refused, what would happen? Would he punish her? Would he even kill her? They have all they need now to make more of the drug, so what other purpose could she serve? That thought caused her chocolate eyes to widen and panic to bubble up inside of her.

Rustyrose was surprised, but he didn't let it show as he bowed his head and walked back out the door. Lucy, on the other hand, didn't care that her surprise showed. In fact, she was shocked. Never once did she imagine that she would have to actually be the one to inject the prisoners with such a thing and the whole idea left her feeling disgusted and sick. "What? You didn't think you'd ever have to do anything other than make things for us?" Hades questioned. It was clear within the one eye that showed that he was enjoying this immensely. He would use the blond in any way possible. Whether it be to make some crazy weapon or for simply amusement.

Lucy's throat had long since ran dry, her jaw clenched as he spoke and her hands balled themselves into fists inside her lap. She didn't reply, just merely stared back at him. It was clear within those deep brown eyes just how much she loathed Hades and what he forced her to do but she could not speak it. Speaking her mind never ended well for her. She didn't even want to remember the abuse she had endured for most of the first year she was here. All the times she was beaten for speaking her mind and going against orders. "You do realize that you'd have to prove your loyalty at some point, don't you? What better way than to have you assist during an interrogation?"

Hades leaned back, his large hand rose and rubbed his mustache as he watched her in amusement. Yes, he had always enjoyed forcing the scientist to do things that she hated. Her torture was his pleasure. She was nothing but a toy to him. She knew quite well that what they did was far from an interrogation. They tortured people, anyone they could get their hands on in the hopes of gaining some useful information about their enemy. They didn't even truly care if the person was actually linked to them or not, they would even torture a civilian in the hopes that they could get something from them. They are all sick bastards, and she was no different. Making such a thing for people like this, she was better off dead.

When Lucy still didn't reply, Hades leaned forward, his elbows placed on top of his desk as he glared down at her with the one eye that still showed. "Go to the lab, pick up what will be needed to use this drug then you meet me in the interrogation room. Don't make me wait too long." His words rung with a finality and there was no way she could go against him. She knew what was to come if she didn't do as asked. Giving in, she nodded her head and stood back up before making her way out the door and heading towards her lab. The thought of escaping once more ran through her head, if only she knew how. She may have come up with small things here and there, simple things to aid in such an attempt but nothing that would guarantee her escape.

The blond stood outside the elevator, waiting patiently for it to come. She knew that the longer it took, the better since that meant prolonging the time it took for them to use her drug for the first time. To be honest, it was truly bad timing the Rustyrose had come when he did. She had just literally finished printing out the results, just a few moments before he walked in, had she realized that she had actually accomplished it. If given time, she wasn't exactly sure what she would have done, but she probably would have put it off for as long as she could. The ding of the elevator arriving pulled the blond from her thoughts as the doors opened to reveal another man standing inside.

Brown met hazel when their eyes locked and even though the man wore a light shade of blue glasses, not much different than Rustyrose's, she knew them well. A smile made it's way to the blonds face as she took in the sharp features of the man she knew as Loke. His bright orange locks spiked in all directions, a few strands hanging down and framing his handsome face. Even though it was rather dark in here, he wore his blue tinted glasses none the less and looked amazing in them. He stood a good six inches taller than her, his posture straight and his suit molded perfectly to the sculpted body that it clothed. She had to give it to him, the man had style.

"Hey, Loke." Lucy greeted, taking a few steps inside the elevator. So maybe the earlier thought of her not liking anyone here was a bit rushed. She had forgotten about him. He was the only one who treated her with kindness, even if he was a bit too flirty at times but she had learned long ago to just laugh at his antics. He was a sweet man who seemed to have been raised well. He was well mannered, kind, caring and his eyes held this warmth within them that always made Lucy feel at ease around him. He was the only one here that Lucy felt she could trust. But the thing that bugged her most is why he's here, working for people like this. She wasn't certain if he was in the same situation as her or not, but at least in that, it meant that he didn't choose a life like this.

"Hey Lucy, I was just looking for you." A chuckle passed through the blonds lips, pressing the button so that the elevator could take her down to her lab. She wasn't at all surprised that Loke was looking for her, it was quite common for him to drop in on her while in the lab and she would readily admit that she actually looked forward to his visits. Other than the flirting, he was fun to be around and knew how to make her laugh. It was a bit of relief to everything else that she had to endure while here.

"Sorry Loke, we'll have to hang out some other time. I have to go to the lab to pick something up then head to the interrogation room." Lucy explained as the doors to the elevator shut and they began their decent down to the lower levels. Loke nodded in response, his hands placed in the pockets of his black pants as he leaned his back against the wall of the elevator. "Yeah, I know. I ran into Rustyrose on the way and he told me you were up here and what had happened. So, is it true? You've really finished it?" Loke may be curious about what he was asking, but it was clear that the discovery wasn't good news to him.

"Yes, it's true." Lucy replied, a bit deflated as she ran a hand through her hair. The usual warmth within Loke's eyes dimmed slightly, he didn't like the idea of this anymore than Lucy did. That was another reason they bonded so well. They have similar morals and ways of thinking. "And of course, Master wants me to be the first one to use it." At those words, Loke's hazel eyes widened, staring at the blond in shock. He knew that that was a hell of a thing to ask of the blond scientist. How could they ever expect something like that from her? "A-are you going t-to?"

Lucy had almost laughed at the stutter in his voice if it weren't for the situation she were in or the topic of their conversation. He isn't known for stuttering, or anything like that. The complete opposite actually. He was known for being quite the smooth talker and flirting with any pretty woman he comes across. That's also why Lucy had never given in to any of his advances. She had heard the other women here talking about him before she had even met him. That may have also been the reason why she was a bit cold towards him when they first met. That and the fact that works here. It's hard to trust anyone in a place like this.

Before Lucy could reply, the elevator dinged once more and she looked up to see the doors sliding open on the fourth floor to reveal a woman with long purplish black hair and equally dark eyes staring in at them. Her deep red lips were pulled tightly together as she stood there with her arms crossed under her large bust. Her eyes narrowed a bit as they gazed at Lucy before she stepped into the elevator without a word. "Hello, Ultear." Loke greeted, attempted to act as if nothing had happened. The dark haired woman rolled her eyes, ignoring his words as she pressed the button for the second floor.

Silence lingered over the three as the elevator made it's way down once more. The tension was thick in the air and Lucy knew that Ultear was never very fond of her. If anything, the dark haired woman loathed the blond, even if it's simply because she hated the fact that Hades relied on Lucy much more than he ever did her. She was jealous of the attention that the master would give to the blond, the things he would do to make sure the blond stayed put. A few moments later, the doors opened once more and the woman stepped out. Loke glanced to Lucy, sending the girl a worried glance before moving towards the door himself. "Sorry Lucy, this is my stop. But, I will be in interrogation in a few moments so I guess..." The orangette paused in his words, running a hand through her spiky locks. "I guess I'll see you down there."

With that said, the doors closed and Lucy lowered her gaze to the floor. What was she going to do? She didn't want this, she didn't want any of this. But she didn't see a way out either. She's stuck in this life that she has come to despise and had even wished that she had never became a scientist in the first place. It didn't take long for her to reach the basement as she slowly made her way down the hall once more. Sliding her card through the slot, the doors swooshed open and she walked inside. Brown eyes stared over at the vial filled with the green toxin that she would be forced to use, biting her lip as she could only wish that this wasn't happening.

Reluctantly, she walked forward and plucked the vial from it's holder and placing it in her pocket followed by a large, clear needle. With a sigh, the girl turned back around and made her way back to the elevator, pressing the button for the second floor before slumping against the wall. Lucy felt dead inside, dread filling her to the brink and making everything seem utterly hopeless. There was no getting out of this. No getting around what she would have to do in just a few minutes time. With an empty heart, she pushed her way out of the elevator and down the dark hall on the second floor. It resembled that of the eight floor except the walls were gray, the carpet blue and the doors white, each with a plaque hanging on it stating what the room was used for.

Stopping in front of the third door down on the right, Lucy took a deep breath before opening the door. Standing directly inside on the left was Ultear and Rustyrose. To the right stood a man that she had come to known as Zancrow. His long blond hair fell down his back in unruly waves and spikes. His crimson eyes were sharp and showed just how upset he was at Lucy's invention. The man had always enjoyed being the one to inflict the torture, especially with his bare hands and this drug took most of the fun for him out of it. His arms were crossed over his chiseled chest, his finger tapping against his arm in aggravation. Directly in the middle of the room stood Hades and his large form hid the one captured from view. Lucy had just realized that Loke was missing.

All Lucy could see of the one captured was the chrome, metal legs of the chair the person was sitting in and the little blue sandal clad feet that were tied to the chair. At that moment, Lucy dropped her eyes once more in a double-take to make sure she had saw that correctly. Small and dainty feet that were clad in blue slip on sandals with tiny white wings on the sides could definitely be seen and that only made Lucy's heart drop into the pit of her stomach. Slowly making her way to the side of Hades, brown eyes brimmed with tears as she took in the one who was captured.

_This is who they are going to torture? But why? What do they expect to get from her and just how heartless can you be? She's just a kid!_

* * *

**So...What do you think about this one? I really hope you like it as much as I do. I just couldn't wait to post this, I really enjoyed writing it! Hopefully, you enjoyed reading it! Please review and tell me your thoughts, all comments are welcome, even negative ones. But, thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited and followed. It truly means a great deal to me!**


	4. IV: The Unknown

**Summary: The world is being watched...And recorded. Making sure to watch over the human race, The Keepers record all historical events and store it in a vast library. They know everyone and everything about them. Different keepers are assigned to different regions. But what happens when one particular Keepers happens upon someone who is unknown? Someone with no history, not even a birthday? Her curiosity is peaked and even more so when her superiors tell her to forget what she saw and to act like it never happened. **

* * *

**The Unknown**

In a place far off from any form of civilization, lived a girl with long blond tresses and the deepest of brown eyes. She lived alone with only her books to keep her company. Her life was quiet and uneventful, always sitting in her vast library and recording the history of mankind. What she was depended on who you asked. Some would call her The Keeper, others a Recorder, but most would only think of her as a historian. No one on Earthland truly knew just what she was. Yet, that was how it's supposed to be. Not one soul is supposed to know of her or the existence of what she was. The humans thought of her as nothing more than a myth. She goes unnoticed by the people who live here, unseen by the human eye and unheard by normal ears.

This blond would sit in her library, eyes glued to the lacrima screen as thousands of images flicker in front of her eyes each second. Her abilities were great, far beyond that of anyone else when it came to things such as this. And that's the reason she was assigned this job. Most would never be able to understand how she could live such a boring life, but what she did was similar to that of the humans watching their reality TV. The only difference is that what she watched was genuine and true, not scripted and planned out. To the blond, this was perfect. Since she was first created, she had always loved books. She had grown a deep fascination with the human race from the first time she'd heard about them. The choices they make, the different paths that lay out in front of them, their crazy beliefs and ways of worshiping who they believed to be the creator, it was all so intriguing. Every soul was different, not a single pair alike.

Their freedom is what really intrigued the blond. Their ability to make rash or sudden decisions without much thought or worry about consequences. They're able to be what ever they want to be, do what they want to do and feel what they want to feel. Such an amazing life for something so fragile. Their life span was so short that it was saddening. For all that they are able to do, they never truly live long enough to enjoy it. Yet, at the same time that they have all these wonderful qualities, they also have some horrible ones. There are those who kill without a care, those who hurt and take pleasure in it. Some are downright selfish and take what ever they wish for, caring little for those who such actions effect. People are abused, stolen from, abandoned, hurt, taken advantage of, toyed with and used in every imaginable way.

But, that just made the good ones that much more beautiful. Their choices to do something great. To become something better and do something good with the life they lead. Those certain souls would shine like a bright star in the dead of night. While gazing up at the lacrima screen, more and more images flickered by. Each person shown within it was followed by a quick reference to who they were. The images wouldn't even last for a fraction of a second, and to the human eye would be nothing but a blur. But to her, she could see each and ever image clearly as if it were paused. Her mind was able to take in information at an incredibly fast rate. But, even with abilities like this, she wasn't the only one with an assignment like this.

There were others like her, spread all over the world to watch over those in their region. Lucy was assigned Fiore from the beginning. Once they realized just how much information she could take in, they knew that she was perfect for the job. The country was fast paced and hard for the usual Keeper to keep track of. There is always so much going on that they couldn't focus on all of it at once. For awhile there, they had several Keeper's assigned to the country at once. That is, until Lucy came along. She had control of the whole region and everyone in it. The population was staggering when compared to other countries it's size.

A certain image stood out as the blond could hear the words clearly as if they were spoken right next to her. "I remember." The words were soft, said in a voice filled with grief. The image of a man with hair a deep shade of blue, eyes as dark as the shadows that had once possessed him, and a weight on his shoulders to which most would never truly understand, flashed upon the screen. He stood in front of a woman with scarlet red locks, her eyes a gorgeous shade of caramel and filled with a look of sorrow that could break anyone's heart. "I remember you." His words drifted off, neither saying anything at the moment as she let his seep in. He, on the other hand, had memories of the red head flashing before his eyes. The more he saw, the more he hated himself. Raising her hand, she moved that particular image to the side so that she could continue to monitor it while the others remained the same.

The Keeper watched on sadly, knowing exactly what the two were thinking. This moment was a combination of many things. A relief that the man finally had his memories back, an achievement since he had beaten the shadows that had once possessed him, yet it was also a heartbreaking scene. The fact that he had his memories back also meant that he knew of all the horrible things that he done during the time that his true self seemed to have been locked away. Standing up, the blond sighed as she moved towards one of the many rows of bookshelves. Her delicate fingers traced over the spines of each book she passed until stopping and running her fingers over the black book with the name of 'Jellal Fernandez' imprinted on it in silver.

Pulling the book from its place, she thumbed through the pages until reaching the last page that had been filled out. Upon opening the book, the scent of parchment and old fashioned ink immediately assaulted her senses and she let a small smile flicker across her lips. Most of the book consisted of empty pages, waiting for the mans history to unfold and to be recorded in this very book. Skimming her fingers over the page, a bright golden light appeared at her fingertips. "Jellal Fernandez, on May 23rd of the year X791, has reclaimed the memories he once lost as he confronted the courageous Erza 'Titania' Scarlet of his past." Words immediately began to appear upon the page as the blond spoke them, word for word.

Once finished the short recording, she closed the book but didn't put it back on the shelf. Instead the blond made her way to the other side of the shelf, repeating the process and skimming over the books spines until stopping at another. Pulling out the deep blue book, brown eyes scanned over the name printed across the front and spine in a shade of crimson red, Erza Scarlet. Just below her name, in the same color yet the word was slightly smaller, spelled out the name that the humans deemed worthy of the amazing woman. Titania. Taking both books with her, she made her way back to the large cherry wood desk that sat in the middle of the library and recorded the retrieval of Jellal's memories within Erza's history as well. This effected both of them, so both books would require its recording. She let the books sit open upon her desk as she turned her eyes back to the screen to continue monitoring the scene as it unfolded. The event was shown in the upper left corner while the other images continued to shuffle over the rest of the screen.

The man known as Jellal did not apologize for his actions, he didn't beg for forgiveness nor did he plead himself innocent and deny fault. He just stood there, watching the red head with saddened eyes. Erza remained speechless. No matter how surprised she was at this bit of news, she didn't let it show. She just continued to gaze up at the blue haired man, her own eyes shining not with accusation for what he had done, but with grief, sorrow and even a bit of fear. Their history together was definitely one that was almost unheard of. Their relationship continued to change over the years they've known each other. Beginning as childhood best friends that formed a strong bond through a shared hardship, then changing to best friends with a secret crush that neither were ever willing to admit. But tragedy struck the pair and Jellal disappeared for many years. Upon his return, he came back a whole new person and an enemy to the great Titania.

Finally when the demons that clung so tightly to the young man had finally been defeated, he disappeared once more. He was haunted by visions of a past he couldn't remember and sought out solitude to try and atone for the sins he had committed. But during his time alone, once more, another tragedy struck and luckily for him, a traveler happened to come across him and rescue him from deaths grip. But, the said traveler took him to the one place in which he never wished to return. He was taken back to Magnolia. Upon waking after days of unconsciousness, the man realized that his memories had returned and only served to push him further into despair. The day that he attempted to leave town is the very same day he ran into the one he both yearned to see yet dreaded at the same time. That woman was standing in front of him at this very moment for today was the day he had planned to return to his life of solitude.

As she continued to watch, another image grew in size and took over half the screen; Erza and Jellal's moment included. A flashing red exclamation point sat in the corner of the image, a type of alarm resounding and filling the usually quiet library with a headache inducing noise. The blonds brow furrowed as she stood up and approached the screen, her eyes gazing over the picture of a man who apparently had no history. There was no name, no date of birth, no heritage. Absolutely nothing. But such a thing was impossible! How could any human live on this world without a history? Without so much as a single recorded moment in time of anything he did? Such a thing was unheard of. And it required immediate attention.

Turning to face her desk once more, the blond marched forward and opened the top right drawer. Reaching inside, she pulled out a small black device and pressed an assortment of buttons until another screen appeared beside the first one. On the screen showed a man with long gray hair and small, beady black eyes. His brow seemed to forever be furrowed with a look of annoyance always shown upon his aged face. A beard and mustache covered the lower half of his face and fell all the way down his chest and to his stomach. "This better be important, Heartfilia." The man leaned his head against his fist, his elbow resting upon his desk as his eyes stared at her through the screen. Said girl knew that this man hated to be bothered and she was certain that this qualified as being important. It wasn't everyday that someone appeared on Earthland with no past or history at all.

"Master Doma, I apologize for the sudden interruption but there seems to be a problem. The computer spotted a man on Earthland who has no history." She spoke her words with confidence and tried her best to get straight to the point. The longer she took to explain things the more Gran Doma would be upset. For the first time, Lucy watched as his brow rose, even if only slightly. His head rose from his fist, his eyes gazing down at her as if debating what he had just heard. She could almost imagine the gears and cogs of his mind beginning to spin as he thought this over. The hand that was once a fist, moved to his beard, stroking the long gray hairs for a moment.

"Are you sure that this isn't just a computer error?" He questioned. That thought had hit the blond for a moment but she had quickly brushed it off for the fact that computer had just been checked not even three days ago. The tests came back completely fine and she was told that it was in perfect condition. Shaking her head, The Keeper was about to explain herself when she was interrupted. "Send me the image of this man you speak of." Nodding, the girl walked forward, touched the flashing screen with the image of this mysterious man before swiping it to the side as it appeared on the screen with Doma. The gray haired man leaned forward, his eyes squinting a bit as he examined the photo and it almost looked as if he had closed his eyes. They were already small and the squinting only made it worse.

After a moment of scrutiny, the man suddenly reared back with wide eyes as he began to search through his desk for something. He moved quickly from one drawer to the next until finally locating what ever he was looking for. His hands trembled as he pulled out a small black box that had a padlock keeping it shut. He fished out a set of keys from his pocket, finding the smallest one and inserting it into the lock. The box squeaked a bit upon opening, it's hinges in need of oil from lack of use. The blond watched on in confusion, just what was happening? Doma reached into the box and pulled out one sheet of paper. Lucy was unable to see just what was on the other side but grew worried when his trembling increased and he threw the paper back into the box, locked it and threw in back into his desk so quickly that you'd think it would burn him.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are to forget what you saw today. Forget ever seeing this man appear on your screen and forget about his unknown identity. Do you understand me?" There was a bit of panic in his eyes and the blond couldn't help but be scared. Just who was this man and why is Doma acting this way? Why was none of his information in the system? Why did the council chairman seem so afraid of him? There were so many questions yet there were no answers to look forward to. Lucy knew that she would never find out the story about this man through the chairman. Running a hand through her long blond locks, the girl nodded.

"Yes, Master Doma."

"And if this man is to ever appear on your screen again, you will immediately erase any recorded data of him. You are to never reveal this information to anyone and never ask questions of him nor bring up the subject about him ever again. Do you understand?" This was the craziest thing to ever happen to her. Never had she even heard of someone without a history but then, to add to it, the weird way that Doma was acting right now. What was happening? Just who is this guy? It was all so mysterious, which of course only peaked her curiosity.

"Yes, Master Doma." Lucy, albeit reluctantly, agreed. She wanted answers to the many questions that were floating about in her head. This was the first time she had ever found herself so curious about one person. Yet, who can really blame her. No matter who was in this position, they would all want to question just what happened today. Dome nodded at her confirmation, his hands pressing a series of buttons on his end before the image of the man faded from both her screen and his. She knew that he was deleting all the information about the mysterious, even if it wasn't much. Once the deletion was completed, he signed off without so much as a word of goodbye or anything.

The blond sat on the edge of her desk, her mind running over just what had taken place. There was something going on, something that the council didn't want anyone to know about. And it all revolved around this man who had no history. This nameless man who was unknown to the world, or at least it seemed that way. But, she couldn't forget what she saw and heard. There was no forgetting something like this. And seeing how scared Doma was, maybe this man was an enemy. Maybe he was pure evil and strong enough to end the world. Why else would the chairman act like that? But, if that were true, then wouldn't it be better to do something about his appearance? To make sure that this man has no plans to destroy or take over the world?

Maybe she was overreacting and over thinking this, but she couldn't help the feeling in her gut that something wasn't right. That feeling was telling her to not let this go. And she was never one to go against her womanly instincts, they had yet to fail her. It was what she used to decide who would make or break history. Who required recording and who didn't. Obviously, they couldn't record everyone, so they only did the ones who were set apart. The ones who would make something of themselves and be known the mankind for many years to come. Those were the ones she wrote about. And this, what ever it was, definitely should be recorded. Whether this man be of good or evil, it needed recording. That much she knew for sure. Not she just had to figure out what she was going to do next.

Standing up, she walked down the rows of books and stopped beside a set that had nothing written on it. This shelf was full of nothing but blank books to be used when a new persons history was to be recorded. Grabbing down on of the bare books, she thought of the picture she had saw earlier. She remembered the depth of his dark onyx eyes. The salmon color of his spiked locks and his sharp features. Everything about him was different. Never had she seen eyes so dark before. Never had she seen a man with such sharp yet handsome features. And that hair, well it's not common for a man to walk around with pink hair. As the image floated about in her mind, the book began to change. It's all white cover began to change to a deep red and the material changing into what seemed to be leather. No, not leather, _scales_. The binding was held together by thick string and overall, the book looked aged even though it was just made.

Lucy had never seen a book do this before. Usually it just changed color and the name would print itself there but this was on a whole new level. But a name still didn't appear upon the front. Instead, across the cover and spine, spelled out one word in bold black letters. It was at this moment, as she gazed over the book in astonishment, that Lucy knew exactly what she was going to do. Holding the book tenderly in her hands, she said the word out loud, yet in a whisper as if someone might hear her.

"_Unknown."_

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Which story do you think is the best so far? I know I said that I would post Delusional next but it's still being editted and this one is finished so I thought to post this in the meantime. Once we hit the 10 chapter mark, I will post a survey on my page for you to vote on which you like best. The one that gets the most votes will be the next story I start. I will let the survey run for 1 week. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favortiing! I love you all so very much!**


	5. V: The Hunt

**Summary: Lucy is a demon hunter who works alone and has been for many years. But, upon meeting a fellow hunter, she's offered a partnership. Will she accept or deny? What's with this strange bar that seems as if everyone in it is hiding some sort of secret? How is Lucy connected to this place? Most of all, why is this new hunter so...STUPID!**

**The Hunt**

**(Title may change as well as summary)**

* * *

Click, click, click. The steady tapping of heeled boots against the pavement followed the blond as she went. Her long golden tresses fell passed her shoulders, flowing like gentle waves in the light summer night breeze. Caramel colored eyes stared straight ahead as a smirk pulled at her glossy pink lips. She could see the men watching her as she walked, their eyes either glued to her large bust or heart shaped rear. Her hips swayed with each step, the skin tight jeans accented her curves and lengthy legs the whole way down till they tucked inside her boots. Her cross-back black tank top revealed just enough cleavage, leaving the men to imagine the rest.

The blond was well aware of just how sexy she was, how desired she was among the opposite sex. In fact, she tended to use that to her advantage, using her sex appeal to get what she wants or to sway the mind of who ever she needed to. You'd never realize by just looking what lies underneath the facade. You'd never know all the pain she had endured, the loneliness. It's been quite some time since she traveled with a companion, all those years of being alone can really get to someone. But, she learned to cope over time. Things like that came with the job, she really didn't have much say in the matter. Not that she would change it anyway. Some things are better staying the way they are.

This kind of life, it's not for everyone. Most couldn't even handle the knowledge of what she did, let alone that it needed to be done or all the risks that came with such a thing. Almost everyday, she risked her life for the well being of others, putting herself on the line to do what must be done. This woman, she was a hunter. A demon hunter to be exact. She hunts down the demons that hide in the shadows, corrupting mankind, swaying their thoughts and actions to make them carry out what they cannot till they are able to manifest themselves into this realm.

Luckily, most are just shadows of their true selves, simple apparitions of sorts that whisper to anyone with a darkness lurking inside them. They use that darkness to worm their way into the realm of the living and control mortals. There is no real way to kill a demon, the only way to be rid of them is to banish them to Purgatory forever. But, the number of demons is vast and ever growing. There are only a handful of hunters, other than herself, that the blond knows of yet the demons just keep coming. It's a never ending battle where the demons outnumber the hunters, 1000 to 1. Once you enter a life like this, there is no turning back.

The only thing that really helps is the fact that it takes time for a demon to be able to passover to this world. They need to find the right human to possess, one strong enough to contain them until they gather enough power themselves to cross the barrier between worlds without the need of a host body. Most who become a hunter have had their normal lives ruined by a demon. Each hunter has their own story, but most work alone. Most share a fear of growing an attachment to someone, only to lose them in the end. And for Lucy, she knew this all too well. Demons had taken everything from her, every last thing that she ever cared for and now she refused to let herself become that vulnerable again.

It can be tough tracking down demons, most don't show any signs of demonic possession until it's too late. Hunters have to keep their eyes and ears open to watch and listen for signs that, most of the time, aren't there. After so many years of hunting, the blond has gained a sort of sixth sense about these things. Currently prowling the streets, Lucy carefully watched and listened for anything to help her. When she became twenty-one, the blond realized that the best place to gather information, surprisingly enough, was a bar. People would say and do things with a little alcohol in their system that they'd normally never would. She would overhear conversations, people talking of another who had started to act strangely. There was just so much that could be found out in such a place, it was almost too easy.

Stopping just outside of a small building, brown eyes gazed up at the bright neon lights that filled the windows. Blue, green and white lights shine bright and list the different types of drink that was supplied here. Blinds were pulled closed behind the lights, preventing anyone from seeing inside the place but there wasn't much to see, really. Most of these places were pretty much the same. Once you saw one, you saw them all. Loud music could be heard, pouring out the doorway and onto the crowded city street. A small red awning hung above the oaken door, bold white letters were printed across the front spelling out the name of the place. _Strauss Tavern. _ Licking her lips, the blond moved forward, her small hand pushing against the swinging door and entering the bar.

Immediately she was hit by the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. Hints of someones perfume or cologne could be picked up but was covered mostly by the other scents. The music was blaring, the bass vibrating the hard wood floor she was standing on. Brown eyes scanned the room, gazing over the bar and surrounding tables before taking a seat at the far right, up at the bar. This was in the corner of the room, she could keep a close watch on everyone else for a bit before deciding what to do next. Taking a seat, the blond was approached by a woman with long white locks and dazzling blue eyes. She wore a smile that could mesmerize man and woman alike and a body that had Lucy wondering how it compared to her own.

"Evening, what can I get you?" The white haired beauty asked, her eyes sparkling in excitement at the idea of a newcomer. This place may be a city, but it was still rather small and mostly everyone knew each other. It wasn't often that you came across someone new to town. The blond rested her elbow upon the bar and placed her chin in her palm as she thought over just what to order. She usually just ordered a simple beer, it wouldn't get her drunk but it would prevent people from growing suspicious of her. But, tonight Lucy didn't want something like that. This was an exciting town, maybe she should try something new, just this once.

"Surprise me." The blond replied simply. She wasn't much of a drinker, so she wasn't too familiar with just what drink had which alcohol in it, but with a bartender like this, she was certain that the woman wouldn't give her something that was too strong. At Lucy's words, the barmaid grinned, flashing her pearly whites at the hunter in a display of excitement. Surprisingly enough, at least to the blond, she smiled back. Something about the barmaids smile was a bit contagious. But, even then, it still wasn't a true smile. The hunter hasn't really smiled in so long that she was certain that she had forgotten how to do it.

With a quick nod, the barmaid whipped around and immediately grabbed a glass down along with several different bottles. A blond brow quirked as she watched. The bartender was dressed in a white satin halter top that tastefully revealed just the right amount of cleavage without being considered trashy nor stuffy. The white material clung tightly to the barmaids waist and breasts and had an open back revealing her smooth, creamy skin. Just below that she wore a tight black skirt that stopped mid-thigh to show off those long, toned legs of hers. Upon her dainty feet were a pair of deep blue stilettos that set off the rest of the outfit, matching the blue necklace and bracelet she wore.

Lucy had to admit that she was a bit envious of this woman. She was a beautiful yet friendly woman with an eye for fashion and knew how to wear just the right things. She had an average job

and probably plenty of friends and family. But, Lucy would never admit that out loud, nor would she ever let it get to her. Finally, the white haired beauty turned back around, a tall glass in her hand that was filled with a bubbling pink liquid. "There you go, my own personal recipe. I hope you like it." The barmaid said as she sat it down on the counter. The blond reached forward, grasping the cool glass in her hand before sliding it closer and taking the straw between her soft lips.

When the cold liquid hit her taste buds, she hummed in approval. Strawberry, that was the first thing she noticed, then a small hint of lime and melon. Overall, it was a very fruity drink and there was only a slightly bitter aftertaste from the alcohol. The barmaid stared over at the blond, blue eyes searching her brown ones as she waited for the verdict on it. Leaning back, Lucy smiled at her. "It's delicious." She said, which only caused the white haired beauty to grin even larger. If the hunter lived a normal life, she might have wanted to befriend this woman. Her cheerful attitude and beautiful smile lit up the room and even lifted her mood a bit. That was something she wasn't used to.

"Really? You think so?" She asked, leaning in a bit towards Lucy. "I'm so happy you think so! You are the first one to try that, I just finished it today and I was waiting for someone to test it out on!" The woman explained. Lucy couldn't help but think that she was nothing but an experiment but she didn't mind much. With a drink this good, it was definitely worth it. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners. I'm Mirajane Strauss, you must be new in town." She held out a small, delicate hand towards the blond who gripped it in return.

"Names Lucy Dreyar, nice to meet you." She replied. It had come naturally to the blond to say that last name, she had been using it for so long that she had grown used to it. She rarely used her real last name anymore, people recognized it too easily and that's the last thing she needed. Stealth was a big thing in what she did, making sure to not let the enemy realize that you're onto them. At her introduction, once more the cobalt blue eyes of the barmaid lit up, her full lips parting as she gasped a bit. This response only confused the blond, she had never had someone react like that to her name, unless she used Heartfilia, then it was quite common.

"Oh my! That's so crazy! I know someone with the same last name! Wouldn't that be funny if you two were related?" A shadow passed over the blonds face, but almost as quickly as it appeared, it vanished and was replaced by a forceful smile. Yes, the idea of that's nice but Lucy knew that it wasn't possible. Everyone she knew and loved was long gone. She was alone. Shaking her head, the blond took another sip of her drink, this wasn't really something she wanted to talk about, but it best to nip such a thought in the bud before she got ahead of herself. As Lucy drank, and hand smacked down onto her shoulder causing her arm to shoot up, her drink long forgotten as she grabbed hold of the others wrist before twisting it around pressing it against their back.

The voice behind the cry of pain she heard wasn't what she had expected and effectively pulled her from her defensive mode as she realized just who she was pinning down. Lucy stood there, towering above a woman with long brown locks that cascaded down her back and to her waist. She appeared to have nothing but a bikini top on in a shade of cerulean that accented the woman's tanned skin. She wore a pair of khaki short shorts and sandals that matched her bikini top. "What the fuck?! Get the hell off me!" The woman called out, turning to face the one pinning her down. Lavender eyes met Lucy's brown ones and she instantly let go causing the woman to fall forward a bit, using her hands to stop her fall.

"Oh, Cana! Are you alright?!" Mirajane rushed forward from behind the bar, crouching down to the brunette and looking over her. When the barmaid confirmed that her friend was okay, she turned her bright eyes to the one who assaulted her, but her gaze wasn't accusing, if anything, it was amused. "Sorry about that, when Cana gets a few drinks in she tends to forget her manners and how to properly approach someone. But that's quite some moves you have there. Where did you learn to fight so well?" It didn't go unnoticed by the barmaid at just how quick and effective the blonds moves were. It was clear that she had experience, for whatever reason, in defensive fighting.

Lucy took a few steps closer and held her own hand out to the brunette kneeling on the floor, ignoring the question that hung in the air from Mirajane. "Sorry about that, a bit jumpy tonight, I guess." Lucy said, as if brushing off what she had just done. Neither of the three noticed that they currently held the attention of the entire bar, among them a set of deep green eyes that continued to watch the blond in curiosity. The lavender eyes of the brunette narrowed at her for a moment before she accepted the blonds hand and stood up. Once at full height, Lucy could see that this woman was yet another beauty. She was tall with curves in all the right places yet wasn't afraid to show some skin. Her build was bit on the athletic side, a bit of muscle tone on her arms, legs and stomach.

"Don't worry about it, shouldn't have scared ya like that." The brunette replied, a smile made it's way to her bare yet soft lips and Lucy returned it easily. What was up with her tonight? First Mirajane, now this woman? How did they both manage to get her to smile like that without even really doing anything? "Names Cana Alberona. You are?" Mirajane stood off to the side, watching like the rest of the bar as the scene unfolded. There wasn't much to see, but it was something different than they were used to so they continued to stare.

"I'm Lucy Dreyar." She said in return. Honestly, the blond was disappointed in herself. She obviously hadn't been paying enough attention if this woman was so easily able to sneak up on her and even grasp her shoulder like that. If Cana were a demon, she'd be dead right now. She should have seen her coming, should have knew she was there and stopped her from getting so close like that. She let down her guard and that could have cost her her life. A squeak from beside the two made them turn their attention to the barmaid as she ran behind the counter and grabbed a rag. Running back around, she began to clean up the mess that Lucy had made with her drink when it fell from her hand before pinning Cana down. "Ah, sorry about that Mirajane. Didn't mean to make a mess."

Mirajane only grinned up at the blond for a moment, waving off her apology. "No need to apologize, Lucy. And don't worry, I'll make you another one, on the house." Lucy immediately tried to prevent that from happening, she had money and would be more than happy to pay for it but Mirajane wouldn't hear of it. She just continued to demand it as she cleaned up the mess. Once done, she went behind the bar and quickly made another one for the blond. Lucy took her seat once more, Cana taking the one beside her and without saying a word, Mirajane immediately grabbed out a mug and filled it with beer for the brunette. "So Lucy, where are you from?" Mirajane asked.

Both girls watched the blond curiously as she sipped, thinking this over. She had already given a fake name, should she really lie about this as well? There wouldn't be any harm in telling the truth, would there? "I'm from New York. What about you two, you live here long?" She asked, simply to be polite but not actually caring much. She couldn't care, if she did it would only end up hurting her in the end. But, Lucy had decided to be honest, she was actually from New York, she'd just leave out any major details or change them a bit.

"Mirajane was born and raised here in Miami. Me, on the other hand, I'm from Georgia. Came here just a few years back." Cana explained before taking a long chug of beer. Mirajane nodded in agreement, showing that what Cana said was true, but behind those deep blue eyes, was something that Lucy couldn't place. And once Cana turned back to her, she could see the same thing in her eyes as well. The two were hiding something, just as she was and she wouldn't pry. It wasn't her business nor her place to ask questions like that. If they wanted to keep it secret, than she wouldn't fight them over it. She'd just met them and had no reason to anyway. Nor would she ever since in just a few days, she'd be gone once more.

The doors to the tavern opened up, revealing a trio of woman. Two brunettes and one with strawberry blond hair. They were most likely in their thirties and the brunette in the middle had puffy red eyes with fresh tears leaking down her cheeks. The three made their way to the bar, each taking a seat just a few down from where Lucy sat. She watched them carefully, listening in to their conversation. "I just don't get it!" The one crying said. She wiped her cheeks dry of tears as the blond ordered them a few drinks. "We were just fine a week ago, and now he wants a divorce! And he keeps sneaking out late at night, he hasn't been going to work and hasn't spoken a word to the kids. I just don't know what's happened to him." She turned her red eyes to her two friends, pleading for some sort of comfort in a situation where neither were certain of what to do.

"I don't know, Kelly. I wish I knew what to say but I really don't. Drink up, hopefully you'll feel a bit better after." The second brunette offered, sliding the drink closer to the crying woman. Said girl nodded before taking a sip of the amber liquid within the small glass. She cringed a bit before chugging it the rest of the way, leaving only the three ice cubes behind. The glass shook in her trembling hand, the ice rattling against the glass as she took a deep breath. "Do you think he's found someone else?" Lucy's pink lips were set in a firm line, her hand clenching her drink tightly. She felt sorry for the woman, she and her husband seemed to have a full life yet something like this happened anyway.

The hunter thought over what the woman had said, the profile definitely fit. Now it's just a matter of waiting for the woman to leave and following her. At the woman's words, she couldn't help but think differently about this matter. _More like somethings found him._

* * *

**A/N: **So...What did ya think? Yay or nay? To those of you who know the show, you probably realized where I got my inspiration from. It's from...SUPERNATURAL! Yes, that's right, big Supernatural fan here. Plus, I'm madly in love with Castiel, and Dean too. But not together! No, sorry to any Destiel fans out there but that's not my thing. Nor is Wincest...Sorry. But, anyway, let me know what you think please! I'd really appreciate it.

Also, to those asking me when I'm going to update my other stories, I'm working on them, I promise. It's been a bit busy lately plus I've been feeling a bit under the weather. Nothing too serious but enough to make me feel too tired to really do anything, so with that said, I guess you now know why I haven't updated anything in a few days. The only reason I did this is because it was already written out. All I really had to do was post it and add this little bit here. Once again, thanks and please R&R! Love ya guys!


	6. VI: The Darkness Within

_**WARNING:** _This WILL be **M Rated! **For mature eyes only for the violence, language and sexual content. This is a VERY dark story so if that's not your thing than I highly recommend that you don't read this!

Alright, now that that's done, I would like to say that I wasn't going to add this story at all. I had honestly forgotten about it for awhile, that is, until a good friend of mine mentioned about dark fics and I suddenly remembered that I had actually started one. So, I decided to give it a try to see how you like it. Once again, seriously, do not read this if you're not looking for a story full of blood, sex, possibly drugs and death. Also, I don't really know why I put this series in the poll since it's not really a story or anything. I will add things to this as I go, simply when I'm still working on others chapters and haven't posted in some time or just when I feel the need to post something to this. Alright, enjoy!

* * *

The Darkness Within

"Somebody...please! Help!" The brunette panted. Her elegant yet heavy blue dress weighed her down as she tried to run from the figure behind her. Her heels clicked in rapid succession as she ran through the dark alley. A chuckle was heard from behind her, echoing off the surrounding brick walls and she quickened her pace. Her heart was racing, pounding in her chest trying to break free. Her legs burned as well as her lungs, pleading with her for a break that she knew would never come. She had to keep going, if she stopped it would only be the end of her. She continued running, stopping only long enough to pound on a door before continuing to run. She didn't care that her brand new, not to mention _expensive, _shoes were destroyed. That the dress that she had spent a fortune on was ripped to shreds and stained with who knows what. No, all she cared about was getting away from whoever was chasing after her.

"Tsk, tsk. No one can hear you." The voice was eery, the smile devious. And the deep red eyes were full of malice. This _thing _wanted nothing more than to kill her. Torture her and lavish in the sounds of her screams. This alley seemed endless as she continued to run. Her shoe caught onto a loose stone and she collapsed to the ground, scraping the palms of her hands and chin on the cement. When she tried to pick herself up, a pair of black boots stood directly in front of her. Immediately, her heart dropped into her stomach, and her fear got the better of her as she trembled beneath her attacker. Dark brown eyes followed the long slender legs of the person standing in front of her.

The brunettes eyes landed on the evil beauty in front of her. Another chuckle was heard as the blond lifted her heeled boot and kicked the girl across the alley. Her back hit against the brick wall as it cracked for the sheer strength that was used behind the kick and the girl gasped for air. The blond walked over to the girl and grabbed her by her long curly locks. She brought the brunettes pretty face close to hers as the girl trembled in her grip. Perfectly manicured hands attempted with what little strength the girl had left to pull the attackers hands out of her hair but that only amused the blond. Such a feeble attempt wouldn't help this girl at all, she was just too weak.

"What do you want from me?!" Tears leaked from the brunettes eyes but stayed locked on the crimson ones in front of her. What had she done to deserve this? Was this really just a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time? Could she have been targeted? And if so, why? The blond found this girl funny. She was a feisty one, and it has been so long since she had a fighter. She was going to enjoy this. She was going to watch as the life slowly left her pretty brown eyes, listen as her heart slowed to a stop and revel in the taste of her soul as she swallowed it whole. Now all she wondered was just how sweet it would be. Was she an innocent? Or was she truly a sinner but hid it well? The more innocent the soul, the better. Not only did they increase her powers much more than one of sin ever could but the taste! Oh, the taste was just so much sweeter and that much more delectable. But, it's rare to find a true innocent these days, or even one that's partly innocent.

"You really are slow, aren't ya?" The blond teased. Her grip tightened on the brunettes hair as she winced in pain. "I want your _soul_. I'll kill you, devour your soul then insert one of my pawns in you. They will use your body to do my bidding." The smirk on the blonds ruby lips caused a shiver to trail down the brunettes spine. She could only imagine just what they would use her body for. Before today, the idea of something like this happening never once crossed her mind nor did she believe in creatures like this. Whatever this woman was, she's clearly not human; or at least not anymore. The brunettes eyes widened in terror. More tears leaked down her plump cheeks as her lip quivered. She would have never imagined her life to end like this. She wanted to grow old and have a family, not die in some dingy alley at the hands of some..._demon._ A sob escaped her lips and her shoulders slumped. The blond narrowed her eyes. It seemed like she was giving up.

"Tch." The blond lifted the girl by her hair and threw her across the alley. A shriek ripped through her body as she crashed into the wall. She didn't move, just laid there as her sobs echoed throughout the alley. "Giving up already? What happened to the snotty remarks? The quickness of your tongue or the fire that was in your eyes?" Anger was beginning to bubble within the attacker, why can't the humans ever be fun anymore? All they did was cry and beg for their life. They never fight back anymore, or at least not for long. It was pitiful. Utterly pathetic just how weak they are. And it simply disgusts her to think that she used to be one of them.

The blond walked forward, rearing her leg back, she kicked the girl in the gut. The brunette groaned in pain as the crimson liquid began to flow from her lips. Weak. That's all they ever are. Weak, useless, and pathetic humans. They don't deserve the honorable death that she gives them. She is far too kind, in her own opinion. They take life for granted, treat each other with disrespect and hurt others for their own gain. It didn't matter who it was, they were all the same. Each one sinning in some way or another. Whether it be lust, sloth or greed, envy or pride, gluttony or wrath. It didn't matter, there was a reason why they were called the 'Seven deadly sins'. The attacker had once been like that, filled with envy and wrath when she was still human. But none of that mattered now.

The blond withdrew a sharp dagger from her leather boot and knelt down next to her victim. The sweet metallic scent of the girls blood reached her nose and she breathed in deeply. It was one of the things she loved to smell the most. Blood, and fear. They both were something addictive. And once you cross that line, there is no going back. Your body begins to crave the feeling of the kill. The thrill of the torture and the lust for blood. It was like a drug. A high that's sought after by many whether they realize it or not. But, at least she kills for a high purpose, the humans don't need a reason. They kill simply because they want to or for some stupid cause they believe is worthy of it. Like that could ever justify their actions! Like anything could ever rectify their wrong doings and rinse them clean of their sins!

The blond reached forward as the dagger gleamed in the moonlight. With a swift movement, the brunettes dress was sliced from her body, leaving her lying there in just her undergarments. The girls scream only made the blond smirk deepen as she gazed into the woman's deep brown eyes. The fear, ah yes the fear! It was something that she found utterly arousing. This woman was petrified of her and she wouldn't have it any other way. The blonds red eyes traced down the girls long and slender body. Taking in the sight of her supple chest and thin waist. Her pale skin glistened under the stars, making her look as if made of porcelain. Once more the blond used the large blade of her dagger to cut off the black lace bra and panties the girl wore, leaving her bare for the world to see.

Her dark nipples were erect due to the cold of the night and her body shivered from the lack of warmth her dress had supplied. The blond crawled on top the girl, straddling her. She just laid there, lifeless, as if she were already dead. Not caring about the plans this woman had for her. Taking the blade, she dug the tip into the brunettes chest. Blood began to trickle from the incision and only increased in the amount as the blond ran the blade to the girls abdomen. Whimpers came from the girls as the blond once more moved the blade to the top of her chest but this time drew a circle on her torso. Blood began to pool under them as the blond dipped her finger into the crimson fluid before licking it off. She hummed in pleasure as the metallic taste lingered on her tongue.

She continued to carve up the girls body, placing markings on almost every inch of her ivory skin. The brunettes chest heaved with her pants and a cold sweat formed over her body. It seemed the brunette no longer even had the strength to cry out in pain. The blond scoffed at the girl under her. She hated people like this, those who are willing to give up so easily. Like she used to be. But never again would she let herself become so weak, so fragile. Had the humans these days never heard of dying respectfully? Dying a noble death? Going down fighting? It seemed that such things were unheard of in these times. She chuckled once more at the pathetic girl laying there. Even on her deathbed she is still a sinner.

She wanted the fire to come back into the girls eyes. Wanted to be able to actually work for the kill for once. It has been a long time since anyone has truly fought back. Most of the time, they end up like this. They realize that there is nothing to be done and simply give up. Footsteps echoed behind the blond but she paid no mind. No normal human would be able to lay eyes upon the scene down here. The steps stopped just a few feet away and she rolled her eyes. "What do you want Ammut? Can you not see that I am busy?" The blonds voice was filled with disapproval. She was not happy about this interruption.

"I am sorry Lucy-sama, but I come with news." A sickeningly sweet voice came from the cloaked figure. The blond remained silent as her hands did not stray from the position above the brunette. She did not turn to face this man, for she knew exactly who he was. The one who spoke didn't even flinch at the seen in front of them. They paid no mind to the beaten, bruised and bloodied body beneath the blond nor did they care for her state of undress. It could safely be assumed that this was typical for them, to the point where it doesn't even so much as faze them anymore. "It seems that Gello has been killed milady." There was a pause as Lucy took in his words.

"By whom?" Now this man had Lucy's full attention. Her red eyes burned with anger as she turned to him. The quickness of her movement nor the fire in her eyes could make him flinch. Such things are quite common and the being had expected such a reaction to begin with. He knew what he was possibly walking into when he was sent here with the information and he knew the risks. The blond demon tended to have a quick fuse and hated to be interrupted during a ritual, but at least it seemed that she considered this worthy of interruption.

"It seems that it was at the hands of a shinigami." The blond turned back around and sighed. This would cause her to rethink her plans. Gello was a major part of what was to come and for him to fall at the hands of one of those freaks then they must have been extremely powerful. Gello was no normal demon. Balling her hand into a fist, she slammed it down into the pavement directly beside the brunettes head yet still she didn't budge and the blond paid it no mind. Her thoughts were far from the woman below her at the moment.

"Must everything be done by my hands? You guys are just as worthless as the humans who once inhabited those bodies. Leave, I must finish the ritual." The one named Ammut bowed before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Lucy's lips were pulled into a thin line as her eyes lingered on the blood stained ground beneath them. She took a moment to think things over, debating on just what had to be done next before sighing in frustration. "Guess I will have to make this quick. Pity though, you could have been so much more fun." Crimson eyes glanced down the woman bare chest once more, gazing at her craftsmanship with the dagger on the girls skin. She had become quite good at this over the years. Using the dagger on skin was as easy as taking a pen to paper these days.

Lucy sat the dagger down before lifting her arms back up to hover over the mark she had made with the blade. A faint red light was emitted and engulfed the girl under her. The incisions began to light up, glowing their own shade of red as the brunette screamed in agony. It seemed that the ritual was able to stir the brunette back from where ever her mind had taken her to escape the pain and that only made Lucy smirk. Words began to fall from the blonds lips as she chanted the spell to complete the ritual. The red glow stopped and was replaced with a green one. It grew stronger and stronger until it began to manifest into a round yet smoky orb outside of the girls chest. Lucy grabbed the soul with a gentle hand as she looked it over. It was a dark green mixed with a bit of yellow upon the middle.

"So she was still quite innocent, compared to others." At that moment, Lucy placed the tiny orb into her mouth and savored the flavor as if it were some sort of delicatessen. She moaned in pleasure before she swallowed the last bit and could feel the energy pulsing within her. Yes, this was a powerful one. She looked back down to the brunette to see that her eyes no longer held any form of life, her chest no longer heaved and her heart no longer beat. The girl who once inhabited this body was now gone, forever doomed the live within the blond as a never ending source of power. The blond placed a hand over the girls head and once more she began to chat the words for the second ritual. A black cloud of smoke began to surround them as the spell started to work. The smoke gathered and formed into one large shape that loomed over the blond and the now dead brunette.

"Vessago, let this body be your vessel. Use it to fulfill my wishes and carry out my will." The strange shadow grunted before flowing forward and entering into the body she sat upon. The eyes clouded over before burning a bright shade of red similar to Lucy's. The blond stood up and allowed her newest pawn to adjust to it's new body. The wounds on the girl began to disappear as it bowed before Lucy. She smirked as she watched her pawn in motion, it was always quite amusing to her to see a once dead body being reanimated. "Yes, Lucy-sama. As you wish." The deep yet feminine voice came out like a growl. Any normal person would have been petrified but for Lucy, this is normal. She was used to the ways of the demons she summoned and most were none too happy to have to take orders from anyone let alone her.

"Come, we must go to Lord Zeref. He won't be pleased with the news of Gello." At that, they strode out of the dark alley not caring of the mess they had left behind. Lucy was furious with the shinigami and was anxious to set her plan in motion. They will end the reign of those stupid shinigami who claim to do the bidding of god and claim this world as their own.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know that all of the characters will be dramatically OC in this but that's to be expected of such a dark fic that's AU. Anyway, please leave me a review or message telling me what you think. This is definitely new territory for me and it's a bit unnerving. Thanks so much! Angel.**


End file.
